marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scourge MAX Vol 1 1
SKULL N GUNS by Alex Barrera.jpg * Publication Date: July 2013 * Previous Issue: -- * Next Issue: Scourge MAX Vol 1 2 Appearances * Heroes: 'Four' (Earth 199916) first appearance Priscilla Lyons (Earth 199916) first appearance Jack Monroe (Earth 199916) first appearance * Villains: Bloodstain (Earth 199916) first appearance 'Three' (Earth 199916) first appearance Scourge of the Underworld (first appearance) * Locations: New York City 'Four's apartment Scourge HQ Solicit Synopsis WARNING EXPLICIT CONTENT Who remembers the Scourge of the Underworld? Well, this is a whole new version of the vigilante, presented in the mature MAX imprint! This isn't your old comic book vigilante, this is a darker version of a character that has since dissolved into Marvel Continuity. This is...Scourge MAX! Synopsis In New York City, there is an organization formed many years ago, called the Scourge of the Underworld, which is an extremist group of Vigilanties who kill criminals and gangsters, without following the law. The Scourges force every new member to renounce their past life (all record of them existing is deleted by the Scourges) and take up a numerical codename, and shave their head and tattoo a large skull tattoo over their entire face and head. One such member's codename was 'Four'. 'Four' renounced the Scourges organization a few years ago, along with Priscilla Lyons, after Lyons refused to kill a former criminal who was living in a run-down house in Brooklyn just trying to care for his three young nephews with what little money he had. 'Four' still has his almost-irremovable skull tattoo on his face and head, and his old face is not reconizable. He has grown out his long now long blond hair and has grown a mustache-goatee to try to cover up the tattoo, but it is still visible. Priscilla doesn't have a tattoo, because she was one of the last half-members of the Scourge of the Underworld, having been an information broker to the other operatives. 'Four' and Priscilla are followed around by a wanna-be vigilante named Jack Monroe who wears a black and yellow homemade costume and calls himself Nomad, who lives in the same run-down apartment building in New York as 'Four' and Priscilla, and his catchphrase is "Pum...SPAK!" "Nomad" is the only person who 'Four' has met who admires his past life and skull-face tattoo and hasn't tried to report him to the police, who have been hunting the Scourge of the Underworld for years. 'Four' says that he and Priscilla left because the Scourges have changed, but maybe that's just what he tells himself to try to accept his bloody past life. The current leader of the Scourges's codename is 'Seven', but he is called Bloodstain because of his deadly strength and bloodthirsty nature. And, the current information broker's codename is 'Three', who acts as more of a tactical ally to Bloodstain, but looks like, and can fight like, any other extremist Scourges. Suddenly, 'Four's apartment building is assaulted by a team of Scourges, causing the other residents to flee the scene. Priscilla Lyons refuses to leave 'Four's side, and Jack "Nomad" Monroe also offers to help, despite having no combat experience whatsoever. Using 'Four' and Priscilla's former Scourge weapons to kill all of the attacking Scourges. Eventually, 'Four', Priscilla, and Jack quickly leave the bloody apartment. When Priscilla asks where they are going, 'Four' says they are going to another former Scourge, the original Scourge, 'One'. Category:Comics